


Things Have Changed

by Punxy_Rose



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punxy_Rose/pseuds/Punxy_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple drabble to do with Brendon's engagement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan Ross POV, first person. Sorry if it's crap

Walking through the cold streets hurts my eyes. They sting from the cold air, and I blink a few times. Tears form and I wipe away angrily, my vision blurring for a moment. My hands stuff themselves into my pockets impossibly further, and a sigh escapes my lips. A warm vapor appears before my face, and my eyes follow it as the chilly gust of air wisps it away, and I shiver.

Damn cold.

I hate this. Why am I here? Why am I anywhere near this place? I should be on the other side of this god forsaken state.

My eyes dart up and I spot a familiar outline. His. It can only be his outline. The hair, hips, body, everything. It fits, and my eyes drop once more to the sidewalk and a shiver runs down my spine.

My gaze inches up from the ground once more as I continue walking closer. He looks happy, smiling at the other person he’s speaking with. I pay no attention, barging into their conversation bluntly with a, “Hello.”

His eyes fall onto my skinny form, and my eyes roam his face freely in return, unafraid. My stomach lurches uneasily within a few seconds and my stare drops once more to our feet. “Hey.” It comes from him so simply, like he doesn’t know how much it means to be talking with him. I haven’t talked to him in… Shit, I lost count.

The person, a woman, that he was talking to moves away quickly with a simple, “I’ll talk to you later, Brendon.” Her hips sway as she moves away, she’s beautiful. I track back to look up into his chocolate eyes. The tempting sweet. My stomach flips once more and my hearts thuds against my ribs loudly, he must hear it, but he looks blissfully unaware.

“Heard about your engagement. Good for you.” I surprise myself by saying those words, and they come out so convincingly. He’s getting married, Ross, let it go. Let him go… All I want to do is give him a hug, run a hand through his hair, kiss his perfect lips, and leave. Damn him.

He looks slightly taken back, but a slight smile creeps onto his lips before it spreads like wildfire, and before I blink he’s grinning from ear to ear. “Thanks, Ryan, that means a lot. To me, and-” There’s a woman standing close to him, I hadn’t noticed her. This dark street makes it hard to see people, but I saw him. She turns as he winds an arm around her waist tenderly. Good for you, Brendon, she’s breathtaking.

“Hello!” Energetic little thing, too. She’s waving happily at me before leaning up to kiss Brendon’s cheek. He smiles that smile… The one I can never get out of my head. His eyes crinkle, brown eyes shrinking behind skin, but they twinkle brightly. He’s practically glowing. My stomach flops once more, but this time in anger and disgust. I should be the one making him smile like that, not her. I pull my hands out and wring them together in front of my form awkwardly, hoping to God Brendon didn’t see the flash of anger on my face.

“This is Sarah. She… You know about the album. She’s THE Sarah.” He nods, his eyes continuing to twinkle with pride. I’m not sure how much more of this I can take. I feel nauseous. Is there a bathroom around here?

“Cool.” It comes out flatter than I meant it to, but then I flash a fake smile to cover it up. Brendon takes the bait, and he nods, turning to kiss her forehead before she flits off from his grip to say hello to more friends. I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly and he kicks the ground. Before I can stop myself I blurt out, “I haven’t stopped thinking of you since Nearly Witches…” Shit. Blushing furiously, I bite at my lip and look at him carefully. His face falls slightly before a playful smirk pulls up a corner of his mouth.

“Really?” He sounds like he thinks I’m joking with him. He doesn’t understand. No one ever does.

“Really.” I nod, still staring at him, studying his face. It’s going to be the last time I’m going to see him unmarried. I assume I’m not invited to the wedding. Again I scuff the ground with my boot, letting my eyes drop. The ground sure seems interesting tonight…

“I miss you too, Ryan, just say it. Christ.” The tempting singer chuckles after muttering his sentence and my head shoots up to look at him. Anger flares from deep within my chest.

“I don’t want to miss you anymore, Brendon. You’re a tease. Just a fucking tease.” I spit the words angrily and he looks shocked. Good. Maybe he’ll leave for good this time.

“I can’t believe you.” He shakes his head in disbelief, and I continue watching him as it’s his turn to drop his gaze. He looks genuinely hurt and my anger falls away, a heavy sigh causes my chest to rise and fall as I reach out to his shoulder. Grasping it for a mere second, I squeeze gently then begin walking away. It’s time to move on.

I begin humming.

Things have changed for me, and that’s okay….


End file.
